


Emotions

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Boy 409 knew what emotions were. He didn’t know what they felt like.Short post-escape-from-the-young-army drabble. Boy 409 character study.
Relationships: Boy 412 | Septimus Heap & Boy 409 | Mandy Marwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> (tcc is... being written?? i'm kinda *stuck* on how to transition to thm era but eh i'll figure something out)

Boy 409 knew what emotions were. He knew they were stories, that people did huge, ridiculous things for them, that people wore fake ones, that they couldn’t be changed but they could at the same time. They were in your blood and in your eyes and your words, and they told you whether to run or to stay. 

He didn’t know what they felt like. 

Warmth? He received warmth from fires, and sunlight, and sometimes from Boy 412. But what was warmth? Cold was the river, ice dumped over their heads, a glare from a passing officer. But what was cold?

The Young Army didn’t teach you what warm or cold really _was_ , and Boy 409 had always been afraid to ask. 

He still was, even if he’d had someone to ask his questions to.

But sitting on the Forest floor, leaves rustling and snarls echoing in his ears, he thought that maybe he was feeling emotions now. Something heavy, and sharp, and uncomfortable, digging into his chest and making his eyes water. It hurt, like he’d lost something, which was odd. Because he hadn’t lost anything, because he didn’t own anything in the first place. 

Boy 409 looked up and wondered why he felt so empty. Did emotions always feel empty? The stories told him they were full. Had they lied?

He stood up, brushed the dust and leaves off his tunic, turned to the darkest shadow and stepped into it, letting plants rustle across his skin. Perhaps he didn’t know what emotions were after all.

* * *

Wolverines, as it turned out, had emotions. But very few. Hungry, angry, hurt, afraid. Boy 409 knew those emotions very well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> (am i the only one bothered by the fact that the character tags don't have the young army numbers by default? i probably am, carry on)


End file.
